


Delicate Professor

by flickawhip



Category: Counter-Measures (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Rachel needs Ian. Ian gives her what she needs.RP Fic.





	Delicate Professor

Rachel Jensen had spent many years repressing her memories of the war, of the Daleks, of her loneliness. She had looked up from her work to find herself reeling a little, a low groan escaping her as she lowered herself into the seat nearby. 

"This... isn't good."

She had been through the ringer thanks to her run-in with SEN-GEN, a machine that had taken her name and had used it in some evil ways that sent her back to her own past... leaving her emotionally mangled and just a little weak. There was a knock at the door. 

"Come in?"

The door opened and Group Captain Ian "Chunky" Gilmore came in.

"Professor Jensen..."

He said doffing his cap.

"Are you free?"

"Depends. What do you want?"

"You."

A slight smile came to Rachel's lips. 

"Ian... don't tease."

"An officer never teases a lady Professor Jensen."

Rachel smiled silently this time, coming a little closer. 

"Is that a promise?"

Ian smiled and took her in his arms and kissed her. Rachel all but melted into him, kissing him back with just as much feeling, feeling she had been trying not to let show. Ian kissed back just as passionately moving Rachel back towards the desk. Rachel pulled back with a smirk. 

"You are aware I keep a bed here... aren't you?"

"I was not."

Ian admitted. Rachel smirked softly. 

"See, I told you I could be mysterious."

Ian laughed.

"Yes...you did."

"So... bed?"

"I think so..."

Ian agreed. Rachel smiled and lead him to it, settling herself on it in a somewhat teasing pose. 

"Well...?"

Ian smiled and came over he sat on the bed and began to unbutton Rachel's long dress. Rachel smiled, letting him take it. Ian smiled and stroked Rachel's body through her underwear.

"Magnificent."

Rachel smiled softly. 

"Thank you."

He bent down and kissed her. Rachel responded openly, clearly needing his touch. Ian kept kissing her while his hands softly un-clipped her bra and lowered her knickers. Rachel allowed him to take them, despite her slight nerves. He smiled and stroked her face. Rachel smiled softly. 

"My hero."

Ian smiled and unbuckled his trousers and lay down over her. His member soon pushing into Rachel's wet slit. Rachel soon arched into him, mewling somewhat wantonly. Ian quickly set a loving but hard pace. Rachel continued to arch and mewl. Ian kept his pace. Rachel soon cried out and came. Ian soon followed suit.


End file.
